


Blue Beach Blunders

by GoHt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU i guess?, NSFW, Other, Snippet, Spanking, aqua doesn't like big tits, beach, everyone is inexplicably hyper-endowed because that's just how I roll, hyper, pic description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: Aquamarine just wants to enjoy a nice day out on the beach, soaking in rays and teasing the humans who stare at her perfect, luscious form. But Aquamarine can't have nice things.





	Blue Beach Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is intended as a description for a picture I commissioned: https://imgur.com/B9XvOEh
> 
> I made it to coincide with that pic finally getting colored. Colored pic is currently unfinished.

Earth. Mere months ago she could barely stand the idea of stepping foot on this rock ever again. Yet, here she was, enjoying its sights and sounds for all their worth. She cared little for all the nature and human lives that just so happened to live here, but these ‘beaches’? They were enjoyable. Perhaps it was the warmth, or the relaxing back and forth of the tides, but here she felt she could truly relax. Forget about her duties and just plop her little tush down on a towel and relax. 

 

Well,  _ she  _ was little. Her tush? Not so much. Being a little under three feet tall, the blue-tinted alien was quite the sight. The real reason she liked the beach? The attention. She enjoyed having the filthy humans ogle her, to do double takes, or run into things thanks to how  _ distracting _ she was. Her frilly, somewhat revealing swimsuit also helped, hugging nicely in all the right places and leaving very little to the imagination, especially when it came to the backside. Despite being a pixie in comparison to these humans, she had quite the figure. Hips that would look ridiculous even on a regular-sized woman, more immediately striking due to her meager height. Attached to those hips were a pair of deliciously thick thighs, that tapered off as they reached her calves into a pair of comparably tiny feet. 

 

Her butt... her butt was something else. The bikini bottom was intentionally riding up her backside, giving off the impression of a thong and just highlighting the bubbly, jiggly nature of her rump. Every little movement caused a wobble and a quake, which would draw new eyes to her figure. Lifting one leg a bit, she pretended to yawn, the tight nature of her swimwear just highlighting another feature of hers, the outline of which was quite visible through the fabric. But it was only a glimpse, before she closed her legs back up and went back to ‘relaxing’. If you could even call it that. Aquamarine pretended to be blissfully unaware of how humans found her attractive. Not like she actually  _ wanted  _ anything from them. They were disgusting, primitive creatures. No, she just liked to tease, liked to watch them sitting there with their eyes wide, salivating like mindless beasts. A smug grin was plastered on her face, the kind of look that just screamed “I’m superior to you in every way”.

 

_ Plop _

 

Aquamarine blinked. Such an odd noise. 

 

_ Plipplopplipplop... _

 

Sitting up all the way, she scanned around for the source of that noise. That was when she noticed the tide had moved awfully close to her... Perhaps she should move her towel elsewhere, further away. Sighing, she hopped to her feet, her little legs standing straight for just a moment before watery wings emerged from her back. After fluttering them just a little, she started to float above her towel. Reaching over her head, she plucked the bow from her hair and unfolded it into a wand. 

 

Now, a high class gem like her would never sully her hands with sand and grime. Fortunately she still had her trusty wand. Good of those crystal dullards to let her keep it, otherwise she would actually have to  _ touch _ things, with her  _ hands _ . Aquamarine shivered at the thought of it. With a wave of her wand, the towel began to levitate. Instead of taking the time to painstakingly fold it, she just rolled it up into a clump and called it a day. The next step was to find herself a new spot, preferably a crowded one.

 

Problem was, Aquamarine had trouble moving. When she tried to float away from the tide, it just seemed to pull her right back to where she was. “Hmmh?” Aquamarine spun around, glancing down as she felt a tug at her ankle. Not only was the tide much closer than it should have been, but it was  _ reaching  _ out for her, some kind of watery tendril wrapped around her ankle, preventing her from flying away. “How dare you grab my leg, ocean! That’s very rude of you!” Her admonishment did little to deter her watery admirer. Trying to pull her leg inward, she soon realized that maybe being small and beautiful was not all it was cracked up to be. She hardly had the strength to even fight back against this watery menace!

 

Well, good thing she had her wand! Yes, all she had to do was flick her wrist and nothing would happen because her wand  That fact took a moment to register. With an annoyed grunt, she exerted as much force as her little body would allow, but just ended up flailing around pathetically. Aquamarine was running out of options here.

 

“Having trouble?” 

 

Aquamarine looked over her shoulder, coming face to face with a walking pair of knockers. No, wait, that was just the Lapis. “I have this situation handled, I assure you!” Another tug got her nowhere. This thing just wouldn’t let up. 

 

The smug-looking gem approached closer, taking up most of Aquamarine’s vision with her oversized bust. What a disgusting, obscene figure this gem had. She could hardly look at those heaving breasts without feeling a twinge of pain in her spine. That grin on the Lapis’s face was too smug, projecting an air of superiority that managed to very thoroughly get under her skin. Aquamarine gave a scowl in return for that grin, as Lapis Lazuli leaned forward. Her breasts wobbled, swinging side to side like fleshy pendulums while gravity struggled to pull them down. “Sure about that?”

 

Aquamarine’s gaze could not help but flick down to the taller gem’s cleavage. She blamed her skimpy outfit, with its white and blue stripes, and its incredible tightness. It would have been a cute outfit were it not for those useless chest orbs stretching it out. Scrunching her face up, her cheeks started to turn a darker shade of blue. As much as she wanted to tell this smug gem off, she figured the best chance she had of escaping this wet hell was the gem who could control water. “No, in fact, I am not sure... I am afraid I cannot free myself from this...” She paused, and struggled to find a better word before giving up. “This  _ thing! _ ”

 

“That  _ is  _ a problem!” Lapis placed a hand on her hip, and just boldly reached into her own cleavage. Aquamarine’s eyes widened as Lapis unfurled a wand and gave that watery appendage a zap, causing it, and the tide, to retreat. “Good thing I have this.” With her leg freed, Aquamarine zipped upwards until she was face to face with Lapis, staring her down with an intense glare. Holding up the wand, Lapis smirked. The way she spoke made her intentions obvious. “You look pretty angry. Did I do something wrong? I just helped you, you know.”

 

“You were the one responsible in the first place!” Aquamarine placed her tiny finger against the woman’s chest, getting as close as the lower-class gem’s enormous bust would allow. Scrunching her face up, she crossed her arms and looked down on Lapis, floating just slightly above her height. Getting in her face was difficult – there were two huge obstacles in her path – but she managed to get the idea across perfectly, as usual. “How did you manage to steal  _ my  _ wand?” 

 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Lapis held up her other hand, and to Aquamarine’s confusion, she was holding a bikini bottom. “Same way I got this.” Her smug look turned into a full-on grin, as she seemed unable to contain her joy at this strange demonstration. What was so funny about a pair of bottoms? Yes, it looked rather nice, much like the swimwear she wore.

 

‘wait hold on a second what’

 

Aquamarine zoomed forward, arms outreached, but Lapis just pulled her hand away and started to casually walk away. With her bikini bottom out of reach, she finally had to force herself to cover up, a hand placed between her legs in some vain attempt at censoring herself. There was a moment where she even tried to cover her backside, but quickly realized how pointless an effort that was. She was just too well-endowed for her tiny hand to reach anything that needed covering, much less cover it effectively. So she had to cope with having her bare bottom out in the open for all to see. Lunging for the garment again, Aquamarine came up short once again as a water tendril wrapped around her wrist, and pulled. Her hand was forced out from between her legs, exposing her. Closing her eyes, Aquamarine pressed her legs together as tight as she could, “No, no, no! Give it back! Give it back!” The tiny gem cried out, her entire face turning a darker shade of blue from the sheer embarrassment.

 

Lapis flicked her wrist, causing the water tendril to let go of Aquamarine’s hand. “You gotta say the magic word~” She just kept walking, moving her hand away every time the little gem tried to snatch her garment. The little whines and grunts from Aquamarine just drew further attention to her.

 

“What are you on about?!” Magic word? What sort of gem did this Lapis think she was? What even  _ was _ the ‘magic word’? “Give it to me this instant, I-”  _ thwack _ . Aquamarine went stiff. A water tendril had emerged from the sand and had given her buttocks a good whack, immediately causing her back to arch and an  _ eep!  _ to fly from her lips. Aquamarine was not sure what stung more, her butt, or her pride. About to go on a long-winded tirade about gem castes and how she would amount to nothing in life, she instead came to realization. Nothing else made sense. Normally she would not stoop to begging, but this was a desperate situation. “Please! Please give it back!” 

 

“Hmmh... nah~”

 

“What?!” 

 

Lapis shrugged her shoulders and just kept on walking without acknowledging Aquamarine’s bewilderment. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. This  _ harlot _ of a gem – clearly intent on stripping away her dignity along with her bikini bottom – wouldn’t just give it back without a fight. She huffed, starting to chase after her again, but she instead received another  _ smack _ to her rear end, the other cheek this time. “Grrrr! Stop that!” Another  _ thwack _ , causing her to float higher in a vain attempt to escape. “I said  _ stop  _ it!”

 

“What’s the magic word~?” Lapis asked.

 

Aquamarine wanted to scream. 


End file.
